What does PWP mean?
by FyrByrd-X
Summary: The title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Through twisted logic, Naruto aspires to become more than a pariah, to be someone everyone respects. Features I-Want-To-Be-A-Female! Naruto, Not-So-Evil-But-Still-Bloodthirsty-King-Of-Destruction! Kurama. Sort of TG. YAY for Progress. Doesn't cost more than a minute to review. 'pparently, i need to review this to make it cool.
1. Chapter 1- The Realisation of Dysphoria

_Chapter X-000_

_Yo, Tobi here, they said this is supposed to be my second story. I got this idea when I was bored and feeling pervy and I think I saw a story like this on here, and I think that dude should have continued. *sigh* oh well._

_They also said that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, well kiddies, __**they lied!**__ That only happens__in __**Bleach **__and maybe __**Naruto. **__This takes place starting with Naruto's childhood._

_Oh yeah… in this story, the sandaime introduced Naruto to dango instead of ramen. And this features a smarter! Naruto, want-to-be-a-girl! Naruto, Dango! Naruto, less-orange! Naruto. _

_With that said, Read on|_

_DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN NARUTO 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA._

_*(The way Naruto ended sort of made me angry-ish, I mean the next gen Naruto part 3 characters are almost carbon copies of their parents, case in point – Bolt)_

* * *

_8 years old_

Walking down the street- ignoring harsh eyes, upturned noses, twisted sneers which would make any other person go into depression-, one Uzumaki Naruto walks calmly (for once) down the street in his favorite(and only) jacket, pants and hoodie combo, enjoying the sights, sounds, smell and overall atmosphere reverberating in the air. Why you ask, it's October the eleventh, a day and eight years after the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi. Now an academy student, who recently unlocked his chakra and is studying to become a ninja, and is more than proficient with kunai and shuriken, good at theory among other things, but hides his true talent, because he needs the orphan stipend as he feels he isn't ready for the rigors of the life of a ninja.

As he walks down the street, he sees the way parents hold their children, showering them with gifts and love_ as if it were their last day together with their loved ones, reminding him of his status as an orphan. Sons- running around, having good natured fun-, daughters- staying close to their parent(s), basking in parental love-, Mothers cooing at their daughters, making them giggle, blush, scoot closer to the source of parental warmth or some pouting and giving in to tsundere protocol, while their sons either got a pat on the head or a scolding for their misbehavior.

Naruto saw all this but focused more on the attention the girls received and found that he was feeling… jealous?, yearning for that kind of attention, wishing to be loved like as was obvious with the way they were treated with preference to the males.

"I wish I were a girl", he said as he sighed wistfully, "Maybe then I'd be-" *sigh* "Whatever, maybe some dango could cheer me up"

* * *

As he walked down the street, making sure that he stayed in the shadows, he heard rustling nearby_ on instinct dives and camouflages himself in the bushes nearby, when he glances around to see he is in the upper-class business district and looks on to see who it was, he sees a maid with a not-quite-new travelling bag full of clothes which she dumps beside the garbage can. She then hurries back into the mansion muttering something about 'spoiled rich brats with egos the size of Hi no Kuni'. Overcome with curiosity, he goes on to check out whatever is inside it. When he sees an assortment of clothes, he smiles and lugs the bag away from the street to the little apartment given to him by his guardian- the third fire shadow.

When he gets in and locks the door, he makes sure that the curtains are closed and no one is around to see him open up his secret stash, which is the two flats on the same floor as he- because the building was one of those buildings that are just there that people have forgotten about as it is within the outskirts of town, far away from ninja residences.

He moves the side wall in the bathroom forward a little, then left to get it out of the way, revealing his other two apartments. He then clears some space out of his _real_ bedroom to set the bag down. The first article he brings out is an average pair if black three-quarters which he finds quite fashionable but a little tight he sees_ but chooses to keep anyway, then a sky blue shirt with kanji motifs all over the shirt. The third item _really_ catches his eyes- a yellow sundress. He stares at it disbelievingly, not sure whether to don it or to douse it in lighter fluid and dance around it while laughing like a certain snake-hybrid-thing. Choosing the first option, he strips down to his boxers, and picks up the sundress. A piece of yellow fabric falls out which turns out to be a pair of panties complete with frills. He searches the bag and finds black thigh-high stockings which go well with the dress. He wears these clothes and then completes them with his black ninja sandals. When he looks in the mirror he sees a cute tomboyish girl staring back.

He likes what he sees. He then goes to the bathroom searching for and finding what he is looking for- hair gel a few months past the expiry date- but he doesn't check as he is in a hurry. He quickly applies it to smoothen his hair down and is pleasantly surprised when he feels it a few paces beneath the nape of his neck with extra long side bangs under his chin and fringes semi-hiding his eyes the longer he brushes it down. He goes to his full length mirror_ whose top left corner is missing and is decorated with cracks here-and-there. He stares at a really pretty girl the moment he steps in front of the mirror. She had her hair in a wild bob with red hair and blond roots and slightly chapped lips from how long he had stood there with the brush in his hair and jaws unhinged. From that moment on, he decided that he rather liked being a girl. He walked slowly to the mirror and laid his hand on it staring into his so-so-blue eyes which were expressing an emotion he rarely experienced- contentment. After getting over just a little over how pretty he looked, he stepped back once taking a look over his whole body, he decided to see if he could fool himself into thinking he were a girl.

After practicing for about an hour and a half how he'd seen girls carry themselves, he tried sounding like one, but instead ended up sounding like he had a cold. He pouted- 'wow, I looked like a girl just now' – still not satisfied with his progress, he stomped and tripped on the bag which he did not see right then and ended up getting his still developing Adam's apple wacked. He wheezed, coughed and gagged with unshed tears glistening in the light bulb which he noticed offhandedly that he had switched on during his fall. He felt something warm and tasting metallic making its way down his throat along with something chunky.

Suddenly, bubbling warmth shot up from within him, making the muscles in his throat to dilate, in turn dwindling the intense pain down to nothing In a matter of seconds until he felt he could use his vocal cords again. When he did, he sounded much more like a girl. He reached up to his throat cleared his throat and tried again, still the same result. A part of him ruminated on creating a new identity, another part kept screaming that he should get some medical help- except he couldn't go to the hospital as he never felt welcome there the very few times he went there so it was a no-go.

He decided there and then that he would hide or try masking his voice by deepening it, using a half mask_ even drinking cold water, none worked.

He gave up trying all-together and decided to let what may come_ come. By late evening, he decided to go out for a few dango sticks as a light snack before he went to sleep.

He undressed, but kept the underwear and stockings on, then put on his trousers and sleeveless jacket _hood down, then left his rooms through the first one.

He got there quickly enough, and without any hassle too, and ordered his plates. Mouth watering, he picked up the first stick;

"Itadakaimasu".

* * *

_* From the Author:_

Yo! Peeps. Yeah, I know this is _John(1), _but I just wanted to see what I could do with this particular plot, Okay? Your Flames will add to my own and help me refine this story and turn it into something Drew Barrymore would be pround of. Please try reviewing and any negativity should be directed to improving this story. Thank you, Come Again. YAY for Progress.

(1) My cousin kept using _John_ when referring to stuff, I asked him what it meant and he said that "John is something that isn't fresh or cool" or something of that nature. Jst Stay with me on this. 'Kay?


	2. Chapter 2- The Age Of Ten

_Ch-001_

_Interesting prologue eh? Well thanks and sorry i stink at dialogue, hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I like reading long stories, but fail at writing long chapters myself, oh well. _

_For this chapter, I did a time-skip to explain away what happened in-between as notes in this chapter. Boo. Yeah. This might be sort of sucky, but bear with me, my writing style is still evolving. ciao._

* * *

_#-10 years old_

For two years, he had been able to scale through the academy without anyone noticing his high pitched feminine voice as he always stayed inconspicuous wherever he went, and had even started wearing a mask to muffle his voice and a hooded dark orange jacket and moss-green baggy three-quarter pants to hide his hair, which he had let grow to mid-back length which still retained its red with blonde bangs coloration it had retained after the 'hair gel incident' as he had taken to calling it, which did nothing but add to his girlish appearance, which he was happy about, but would not tell anyone about.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!"

_In the last two years, he made some friends, one of whom he would consider calling a big sister. It was because of her that he started truly respecting females, solidifying his goal of becoming a full one himself. She was named Mitarashi Anko. She also introduced him to make-up and nail polish and other female knick-knacks he got to know about as she would dress him up in her old clothes and sometimes, when she didn't have missions, would go out with him to a part of the village less ninja oriented, and they would go as mother and daughter, making it his favourite past-time. Another is the time she uses to teach him the ninja arts in order to protect himself and to serve the village well enough to be kept on as a valuable soldier, unknowingly making herself his role model_.

His other friends were: Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, who had all seen his face at one point in time or another, their reactions were: "...mendokusai", "...", "hmm...chIPss, oh, cool I guess", "(blush)... Naru-kun looks cute", "Wow, you look just like what my older sister would look like."

"Yeah, |(_Sfx: Yawn_)| Happy... Birthday...-"|(_Sfx: Light Snoring_)|

"EH! Wow, I did not expect this at all,; Arigatou minna-san."

"No problem Birthday boy. Now, go check out your presents!"

"Now let's see; _another_ shogi set from Shika-kun, an ant farm from Shino, Coupons for dango from Chouji, picture of winking chibi-Anko and, er... hmkurp... from Ino. Thanks again for getting me this, you don't know how much this means to me; that you all care like this... I Love You All."

"We love you too Naruto-kun, now, bye and try out my present first, m'kay?"

"Hai, I will Ino-chan." Ino's present was a medium sized Make-up kit, which he could use as most of the time he covered up his face, to go out unnoticed, in his house or when he was visiting Anko at her house, 'Stupid Bigoted Villagers'.

* * *

He had later done some after-hours research on gender change. He discovered that one had to first incorporate female hormone medication which he discovered was found deep in the hospital stores. On his outings, he recently started sensing things watching him, but when he would turn in the direction he felt it, he would always find nothing but the sense of foreboding always remained. He later asked his aneki what it meant and she told him that it was a ninja's sixth sense that he had developed and complemented him on his early development as most ninjas develop theirs after their first life or death mission.

He shook his head, and focused on the mission at hand –getting into the underground storage facility. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit complete with thief mask and gloves rugged enough for his mission and stylish enough to shut his inner master of badass up. quickly kawarimi'ed with a flower pot as silently and with as much chakra control he could muster, making sure to drop a marker to remind himself of the position of what he switched with, then stealthily against the wall as the janitor passed by, then made his way to the stairwell, momentarily freezing . He searched for the guide to what he was looking for...

"Aha, there you are" he whispered to himself, and then headed straight for the head doctor's office on the second floor. Passing by the staff lounge, he heard something sounding like a woman crying and flesh hitting flesh, but decided it was probably a doctor doing his thing. He continued on towards the office when he saw the very door he was going to open up and the doctor giving instructions to a nurse;

"-to below-ground Drug Storage. Do that for me, will you; I am needed right now at the theatre."

"Yes sir, right away, Sir" the nurse replied.

'Just perfect' Naruto thought with glee, 'someone out there must be watching out for me'

"Oh, and Kimiko, when i am done, i'd like for us to 'discuss' on 'hospital management'. That will be in about thirty minutes. Oh, please do wear those stockings i like so much."

"Of course Doctor."

Naruto got the gist, and scowling, followed the Nurse.

_X-Elsewhere_

An old man wearing an aged ceramic hat, sitting in a modest office, watching a screening orb, suppressed the urge to sneeze, choosing instead to going back to his shadow work of helping one Gender Confused prepubescent boy find his way by whatever means. Not because he was an unrepentant perv, if that's what you're thinking. Yeah.

|(_Sfx: Muffled Coughing_)|. 'Now to get back to work', he thought to himself. Putting the crystal scyring orb away, he returned to his paperwork.

_Five Minutes Later..._

|(_Sfx: Creepy Old Man Laugh_)| 'Oh, Midori-chan, you naughty girl you. Tasaka-kun could never fit in there.' |(_Sfx: Creepy Old Man Laugh.. Again_)|

* * *

_X-With Naruto_

* * *

He followed her as she navigated the many hallways occasionally transforming into a random person to lull her into believing she wasn't being followed. As she made her way there, she pulled out the doctor's key, inserted it and went in to retrieve the package she was sent to retrieve. He silently ran into the storage room as she went in. While she searched for what she was sent to collect, he searched for the box of medication. After about five minutes of stealthy searching, got deep within the facility towards the back area where drugs bought but no longer needed where stored, there he found two scrolls about the same size as his wrist labelled 'female hormones 1 &amp; 2' respectively. Snatching them up and using the pockets in the suit, carried them on his person and prepared to leave but discovered that the nurse had already left, but this wasn't a problem he didn't plan for. He scaled the walls after spotting the air vents, using these; he navigated the hospital until he fell out the large vents behind the hospital.

"Mission Success" he announced more to himself, and quickly rushed home to his new apartment to begin his first steps towards full feminization.

Upon reaching his base of operation, he removed his full-face mask and shook his hair out and blew the blonde bangs out of his face. He spent a few minutes taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly to calm himself down in preparation for taking the first big step towards his dream. When he felt he had calmed enough, he unsealed the packages by letting loose a small pulse of chakra, popping out about four cartons from each scroll. He carefully arranged them in his closet and opened one from each. He saw vials of which he picked one from each, which then were popped open and swallowed, getting a cold sensation go down to his belly. As he looked over the carton, he saw that the hormones were to be injected, not swallowed.

Thirty minutes later, -after wearing his favourite black dress, then going to the pharmacy and convincing the local pharmacy that yes, his mom sent him to get syringes for drugs she already bought and that no, she didn't do any sort of hard drugs(cue kicked puppy eyes)- he came back, and still in the dress, sat down on his bed with legs crossed, hyping himself, then started to inject himself with the hormones. Immediately he injected himself, feeling the cold substance rushing in and mixing with his blood to immediately start its work of feminizing one Uzumaki Naruto.

Five minutes later, while dressing his second room's bed, after taking a shower and putting on his pyjamas, as he tugged the P.J's on, he suddenly found himself in a sewer with green-gold walls, pulsing with energy. He looked around, seeing only darkness in the distance. He looked at himself and found smaller petite hands staring back with slightly lighter tone of skin.

Looking in the liquid at his feet, he found himself staring at a face that was a bit more rounded than his own. _Shocked,_ he continued exploring , but before he could get to his privates to confirm, there was suddenly a slight pull on his consciousness, making him take a back seat as his body navigated the labyrinthine sewers until he reached an entrance where the pull was strongest and then entered to find golden bars reaching the suddenly higher ceiling and a suffocating presence in the darkness lying beyond the bars. A rumbling accompanied by the shuffling of something clearly more than a few stories high was heard, then a deep authoritative voice called out;

"**Hmm, so thee hast finally seen it fit to accept my invitation, jailor of mine. Thou know that it is unbecoming of one to be tardy to such a meeting as this."**

"Who-who's there, show yourself"

"**...I do not believe thee is ready to see my form, but thee may know of me as the Demon Nine Tailed Fox."**

"KYUUBI?! That's impossible, yondaime-sama KILLED Kyuubi in exchange for his life, at least that's what everyone says and Hokage-sama would never lie about the whereabouts of such a epic threat to our safety, so you're LYING, YOU MUST BE... you must be."

"**I have no need of such dishonourable acts; do you take me for some flea-bitten hob knocker? I think not. I was never killed but rather placed in this dark cesspool awaiting either the day of our meeting or my freedom, instead, I am roused from my slumber by the shifting of my hosts body trying to readjust to the presence of new chemicals in it. Now why would that be?, Hmm?"**

"Wait, what do you mean host body?"

"**What I **_**mean **_**is that I am trapped inside of you youngling, by this surprisingly strong seal"**

"Wait, you mean those kanji I see whenever I use my chakra? No Wonder, I'd always meant to ask Hokage-sama what it was but never got around to it-"

"**Yes yes, you can monologue later, now answer my question" **stated the Kyuubi in the manner a less sociable person speaks to an over enthusiastic extrovert,

"Well you see, I... I want to be a girl and an awesome kunoichi like Anko nee-san" The boy said somewhat timidly,

"**Ho? And why so little one, as I see it, you are a fine specimen of human spawn, so why would thou want to be something thy art not?"**

"I..." (_Sfx: Sigh)_ "I want to be needed okay? I don't want to be just that quiet kid with the girlish voice, or just the 'Oni-Gaki' or `Evil Menace`, neither do i want to taint the reputation of those associated with me: Anko-nee-san especially-"

"**So you feel that becoming someone else would change people's opinion of you? Hmm, you humans are so fickle and petty." **(_Sfx: __**deep rumbling sigh**_) **"But I suppose I could help you if you are sure of your decision to become a 'new' you. But I _will_ need a few favours in return for my services."**

"These favours are fine with me as long as they don't involve setting you free or possession of my body."

**'Paranoid much?'**

"**...Fine, firstly I'd like the permission to connect myself to your senses whenever i wish, some lighting in here and permission to send my consciousness out from time to time because napping in perpetual darkness is really boring."**

"I agree to most of these terms, but what does 'sending my consciousness out' mean."

"**It means that I would push out my awareness from behind this seal and manifest myself outside of it in flesh, but most of my chakra would remain sealed to act as a stopper for the seal, deceiving its mechanism into thinking that I'm still here, so no worries on me escaping."**

"Oh, I agree to your terms then."

The Kyuubi grinned, showing two story high canines that glowed with a lethal inner power, illuminating its muzzle and orange/Brick red fur which proved that it was indeed the Kyuubi in there, also filling Naruto with an even higher sense of foreboding than he had had since his arrival and throughout their conversation.

The glowing feral Crimson slit eyes of doom, did _not_ make it any easier to remain standing.

"**Let's begin shall we, Sit back, relax and enjoy this show, as this might tickle a bit. Oh, and do remember to breathe, will you."**

That sense of wrongness came back stronger than ever.

"Wha-"

_And then came the pain._

* * *

_Chapter X-001 end._

* * *

_So... that went... well. I just started typing, and that came out.  
_

_Bear with me, I know I am a sucky writer, but please read on as it will take just your time, attention and internet subscription. Please review; 't helps me know where to improve my writing, story and fixing plot holes, as all chapters will be revised._

_Ciao (that's how it's spelt right?).  
_


	3. Chapter 3- Filler Yeah, its a filler

_Ch-002_

* * *

_A/N:_

_Another chapter... As I write this, i don't know what to feel about this story. Hope it's starting to make sense to you, the readers, because I feel like quitting and going back to reading Fan Fiction. Oh well, read on._

* * *

_\- - - -: line break._

_***.***.***.: background stuff._

_P.S: Did you know that when writing fanfics, you can kill off almost anyone, as long as it flows with the story. Awesome!._

* * *

_"If Something Is Free, Then You Are The Product."_

_~economist/_

* * *

_#- 10½ Years _

Approximately six months had come and gone since The Kyuubi and Naruto's meeting and subsequent deal. The 'tickle' that came with immediately after the chat was The Kyuubi erasing everything that defined Uzumaki Naruto as male, leaving Naruto as an it, a blank multicellular being, brimming with female hormones, and possessing an orifice for removal of a kind of greenish, gelatinous goo which was Naruto's waste.

When asked why, Naruto was told that the Kyuubi did not know the structure of the hormones and cells that determined Naruto's sex, only that the action of the female hormones against that of the male cells let them be differentiated. So now, Naruto had to sneak into advanced classes that taught higher tier medics about the human body, learning about the female and male bodies; skeletal structure, endocrine and reproductive systems, all in graphic detail.

Thanks to Naruto's acute memory, all the lessons stuck. So far, the Kyuubi had adjusted his center of balance and adjust the positions of Naruto's skeletal framework to match that of a girl and also reshaping his skull to a girl's also. Naruto could now pass for a female civilian medic if need be.

The reason they were working this slowly -or at least according to the orange natural-disaster-in-a-box - , was because of what happened the time The Kyuubi wiped Naruto's genetic slate with a compressed surge of raw energy.

The Kyuubi's chakra alerted nearby ninja who came rushing in with weapons drawn, the Hokage no far behind, all branding savage looking weapons- customized chokuto's, scythes, chain-sickles and their glowing, reverberating kunai- their eyes bearing down on everything within their collective panoramic vision. Luckily, The Kyuubi had sensed the ninjas heading their way, giving Naruto the chance to slip away as if there was never anyone there (strangely enough, during the surge, Naruto was transported a significant distance away from the double apartment and into the surrounding vegetation lining Konoha's outer walls). Leaving the aged ninja and forces scrambling around, looking for a non-existent threat, Naruto bolted back home- entering back into Konoha through an abandoned rabbit hole- avoiding detection all the way back even in dirty, smelly, blood red pyjamas that dripped with a clear pinkish matter that Naruto did _not _want to think of at the moment, instead focusing on getting back home in one piece while staying under the radar of some patrolling ninjas.

–not something they were doing again, that's for sure. Though The Kyuubi had been distant of late, and Naruto was not sure how to contact it.

* * *

***.***.***.

* * *

What no one, not even the venerable Sarutobi noticed was a gleaming red ball that was the size of a fisted hand Shooting off so fast that left only a wispy after image before that too faded.

Said ball flew in the direction of an underground cave system that was used in the shadow, noise and presence concealment training for chuunin, jonin and select genin. The ball flew into a narrow cave located deep into this restricted training ground, where it hovered, then hummed. It suddenly pulsed and shivered as tiny red specks flew into it, engorging and distorting its appearance. It distended, broiled and finally settled down as steam came off its body. The Creature now visible resembled a ball of pink, throbbing flesh. This ball levitated then proceeded to smash and disintegrate the innards of the cave it had now claimed as its own, all the while letting out a low constant whine as it drilled and carved out the cave.

Three hours later, while Naruto was asleep, three blipping red balls shot out in the direction of The Creature as it settled down on the now smooth cavern floor. The balls melded with the throbbing ball of purplish flesh, making it throb violently, then stop altogether. It then started stretching out, as features grew on it. A pop of joints, and it straightened. Arms, followed by legs popped out in succession, its neck stretched out into a lump with slits on its anterior, which was soon joined by a mouth an little black dots between. Steam once again covered it form allowing only glowing, molten orange blimps, two, to show through the haze. When the vapour lessened, The Creature could be seen as the same size as a hamster, yet resembling a baby wombat with long double canines poking out from under its lips. It glimpsed around at its surroundings, then it went to the warmest corner where it settled down and slumbered.

* * *

_A month later..._

* * *

Immediately Naruto got home from another day at the academy, off came the half mask, tinted black goggles and baggy clothes, to reveal a cute ten year old girl wearing a black sleeved fitted shirt, red tights with orange side stripes, short black nails, pale skin, mid-thigh red hair, light red lips with light stripes on each cheek, bright amethyst eyes augmented with long red lashes. Overall, the kind of girl one would suspect would become a looker in the nearer future.

Said person shook off the stiffness and stress from a day of sitting still and listening to boring lectures and practicals Naruto had already been through, in private of course. Naruto had been sneaking into the med-nin classes for some time now, and had made astounding progress in the field, something only a prodigy at this age could do. Just last week, they had been made to recite the vow, then taught the hand signs to permanently enable their ability to convert their regular chakra to iryojutsu. Most had to try two or three times to get it right, but Naruto got it at a go, something to be proud of.

In recent times, Naruto's friends had become nothing more than close acquaintances that saw each other everyday but offered nothing more than polite conversation to Naruto. It pained Naruto, the loss of friends did, but as they say, life goes on. So instead of brooding on the subject, Naruto delved into books upon books in order to pass the exams- both at the academy and at 'Night School' as Naruto dubbed it.

Naruto shook off those depressing thoughts, brushing long red hair with loose gold bangs behind an ear, and remembered Anko, at least someone who would never reject Naruto. Anko had been busy lately, because of a large influx of chuunin and genin into the shinobi forces, and her recent on-field promotion to tokubetsu-jonin left her grasping for straws most of the time while still trying to land on her feet in her new post.

Even The Kyuubi had been strangely silent and out of touch with Naruto after that fiasco with the Hokage outside the village proper. Naruto wondered-

Naruto's hair came loose again so it was swept up and bound on a messy high ponytail as Naruto pushed unpleasantries behind, and set about donning house clothes which were a pair of shorts and a soft blue T-shirt a size too big on Naruto's frame with chain-link tribal tattoo design about the material; all done after messy clothes were put into a bucket, ready to be washed.

After doing the laundry was done, Naruto moved to the kitchen of the double-apartment to prepare a light lunch/dinner before going to tonight's classes.

'Need extra cash, stipend's not cutting it' The stipend was given to all orphans attending the ninja academy, a ploy by the elder council to increase the ninja force to replace lost manpower from ten years ago, it was working, as the ninja population had met a rise in the amount of graduands at the academy, some already making waves within and without Konoha. Apparently, they would be learning how to dispose off of dead bodies so as not to leave traces or exploitable samples on the battle field, and how to set broken spines with chakra, thick pieces of wood and foam rubber. Naruto had no clue on how they all related, but knowledge is knowledge.

When the dish was warmed enough -it was some sushi and beef leftover- and eaten, Naruto went about the homework from the academy; something easily done as Naruto was well above the level children their age were, Naruto set about cleaning up, then dressing to go for evening classes. The attire chosen for tonight's excursion was a mixture of dull, inconspicuous clothes of shades in grey and dark blue, with Naruto's long, flowing hair in a tight ponytail.

Naruto looked like a child cos-playing as a ninja, which was not that far from the truth. Naruto could have gone with genjutsu to hide, but the constant dispersion of chakra, coupled with the fact that Naruto was peeping on medic nin, who were most often adept in dispelling and sensing chakra. So Naruto suppressed that inner fire, also known as chakra, until a light fatigue set in, signalling that only the barest flow of energy was passed through the chakra conduits in Naruto's body. It was something taught to all iryo-nin, as they are not the best choice, most of the time, in combat. Of course there are a few exceptions in every field.

* * *

As Naruto exited the homestead, the first order of business was to avoid busy or crowded streets, something practice had made almost second nature. Naruto was without doubt the best in stealth in the academy, something no one, but a few observant nin, knew. It never really reflected in Naruto's percentile though, because Naruto as a person, did not want unwarranted attention, and so chose to lay low until after graduation, then become a respected kunoichi, the a jounin, then ANBU, then meet a very nice fellow, get hitched, get into the Bingo Book, give birth, then become the very first ninja-samurai-overlord-dragon queen-hokage ever. A little bit much, but to someone as thick skinned and bull headed as Naruto, there was no such thing as impossible, when you could shape-shift, breath fire, leap stories high with one bound and devastate entire landscapes with one move.

Naruto focused back on the task at hand, seeming to have arrived while lost in thought.

'Now to get in... where was...ah, there you are'.

Naruto leapt to the side of the building, then darted into the side wing; the location of the training for fresh to intermediate Field Medics. Naruto walked on upside-down on the ceiling of the set of rooms before the space for lectures and practicals. Spotting no one in the immediate vicinity, Naruto flipped down and landed in a crouch and quickly bolted into the room on the closest left which was marked 'Female Restroom'. Naruto shuffled quietly into the centre stall, then bolted it shut. Heaving a sigh of relief, Naruto quickly stripped down to a skintight sleeveless, thin black top coupled with tights over panties -which fit better without the bump caused by male genitalia- and an arm bracelet on the left arm, grey in colour with twin arrays on the top of the wrist and underneath and keeping the two black gloves on. In a puff of smoke, a form fitting overcoat -white- and lack ninja pants came out along with big rimmed glasses, three hair pins and sandals. Naruto put on the heels first, then the bottoms, then the coat and lastly the glasses.

"Henge." was muttered as a more subdued plume of smoke wafted and diffused entirely to reveal an average looking woman in her early thirties with sharp green eyes with a bit of crows feet, brown shoulder length hair, light freckles, light skin, a mole under her right eye, thin lips, rounded jaw and a piercing on her lower lip. She was a bit chubby and short with a modest bust, standing at five foot two. This woman peeked out of the stall, making sure she was alone, the came out and started composing herself. She put up three hairpins, to make herself look a bit cleaner, then inspected herself for any kind of fault.

"Looks good enou- oh! Mustn't forget the voice." Trying until she got the alto she was looking for.

"Hi, my name is Sanada Michiko. I'm a medic for a small time business downtown. I'm here on behalf of the company, and also to better myself in the field of medicine." Satisfied with how things were, Naruto as Sonada Michiko, stepped out, and hurried to class.

* * *

Bursting through the doors, she shouted in her current alto:

"AHH, minna-san. Sumimasen osakatta desu."(a/n: excuse me for being late).

"Oh, Sanada-san, no problem. Please find yourself a spot; you're lucky we aren't started yet." The teacher said, sighing exasperatedly. Manasara Ritsuyo, a plain woman with a plus sized physique and short, stubby fingers. She had a habit of flicking her thumb against her index finger when agitated or asking questions.

Looking around the room, over the heads of men and women alike, Sanada Michiko spotted a lone chair close to the front, beside an Aburame, male by indication of the tuft of hair she could see peeking out from the collar of his coat from where his lips were, that and the deep tenor of his voice on the rare occasions when he spoke. He shifted to accommodate her when she indicated interest in sitting beside him. Sitting beside him, she was left alone in class and she had a veritable cheat sheet sitting beside her.

"Konbanwa, Shina-san. Ogenki desu ka?"(how are you?)

"'atashi wa genki desu ka. Arigato, Sanada-san."(I am well, thank you) Greetng her classmate, Michiko settled into her seat, when...

"All right class, settle down... I SAID SETTLE DOWN." The class being already quiet, her outburst was met with awkward glances around the room. "Now that we are settled down, we can begin today's lesson...

* * *

Exhausted from another day at Night School, Naruto traipsed home, now back in the ninja-esque outfit. Because a group of genin were passing through Naruto's neighbourhood, a quick detour was in order, so that was what was done in order to keep up Naruto's nightly scholastic activities.

"Hey, did you guys see that? I swear something just moved into that alley."

"_Sure_ Yosuke, and my aunt is the Hokage. Man up dude."

The guys laughed, six in number, back from a day of D-ranks with their sensei or supervising chuunin. They were in this 'dump of a neighbourhood' on a dare from other genin in their larger group, to go into this part of Konoha, a rundown complex in the industrial zone. It was inhabited by more than a few shady people and was home to rodents and insects of all kinds.

"I _am. _It's just... this place gives me vibes man, Vibes." Yosuke fired back, "Let's just get something to prove to the others that we came here."

"Hey," one of their buddies called, he was short, skinny and was shaved clean, with a childish face. "Lets get that sign over there," he said, the sign was an old sign -evident by wood-rot and budding white fungi- "'Fourth Tree Textiles'." The others, agreeing, headed over, plucked the dilapidated sign from the trashcan it was resting by, and then turned a quick one-eighty back up the road they came from, with Yosuke heaving an unheard sigh of relief. 'Thank Kami.'

* * *

A pair of glowing blue eyes peeked out from behind a trashcan. A whoosh of air left a pair of lips as a little redhead with long blonde bangs stepped out from behind a disfigured trash can. The redhead shook blonde bangs away, tucking the left bang behind an ear.

'That, was close. Almost got spotted by that one guy.'

As Naruto moved to get home, a few cats calling at a basement window caught Naruto's attention. Being a softy when it came to all things cute and furry, went to seek out the cause of their distress and piteous meowing. Naruto crouched and scooped one of the cats; it instantly cuddling up and purring with affection in return to the petting that Naruto was giving it. Naruto, still crouching, looked through the window. It was a bit fogged up. When cleaning it from the outside didn't work, Naruto knocked on the window several times, getting no response.

So, pulsing a bit of chakra into a fist, Naruto smashed through the window eliciting a muffled splintery sound of breaking glass. Shaking the fist, Naruto peeked through the gap, only to see a bathroom -a poorly maintained one at that; it had a dried reddish brown liquid trail from the bathtub, leading outward from the room.

Naruto cleared the remaining glass shards from the window frame, then reared back and dove into the room space. The cat still in hand, Naruto cautiously approached the door of the toilet, wary of any and everything. Naruto took a calming breath, and then quickly opened the door, darted out, and shut the door with barely a sound. Glancing around, Naruto found the location to be a sort of hallway, it looked okay; a rug coating the floor, beige paint with stripes, wooden panelling and pictures of two girls in different outfits and backgrounds -the older girl looked mature and calm, while the younger looked bubbly and sharp. All in all, it had a cosy feel to it. The only thing marring this image was the same dried liquid trail, leading from the bathroom down the somewhat narrow hallway. There was also a powerful odour wafting about, it smelled as if compost, garbage and faeces decided to have children.

'What is that?' Naruto questioned, in the better light 'It looks like...like blood' Naruto thought with trepidation. Steely determination kicking in, Naruto soldiered on cautiously into the rest of this semi-underground apartment. The next room was a bedroom, for a female by the row upon row of gowns and dresses piled up in the plain dresser. The bed had even _more_ clothes than the dresser piled on it, some in a travel bag which was left open. Thinking this odd, and still edgy and a fair bit Naruto called out again.

"Is anyone home, anyone at all?!" The question echoed in the room, but was left unanswered save for the soft breaths of the now sleeping cat in Naruto's arms. Still a bit on edge to be intruding in someone else's home, Naruto turned to leave, but in doing so, turned to the locked closet, which had some flies hovering about it. Now curiosity getting the best, Naruto headed over there to check out why. Gently sliding the door open, Naruto was greeted with a bloodied pair of female forms, whose faces where twisted in silent screams, siblings by their identical appearances. By the looks of things, they had been tortured -they were each missing a foot and sections of flesh on their faces and other parts of their bodies- and they were naked with bruises on their privates and rope burns on their necks and they were also both eviscerated from the thigh upward through each breast. Their mouths looked burnt and slit through each cheek. They looked to be thirteen and nineteen respectively, their disfigured bodies sown together with the older in top. A message was written in blood -probably the corpses'. It said **'BURN IN HELL, TRAITOROUS HARLOT AND COHORT'**, the dried, dribbled _ink_ trailing down to the junction where their conjoined, juxtaposed bodies laid strewn against the walls

Horrified, Naruto screamed and jumped away -coincidentally dropping the dozing cat who hissed, but went quiet upon spotting the dead bodies- from the closet and slammed into the wall, still screaming and the proceeded to drift away into unconsciousness, the cat mincing over to Naruto and pawing at the now unconscious redhead.

* * *

Upon waking up, Naruto was confused and a bit dazed.

"Where am I? What happened?" Naruto muttered quietly while holding a hand to a throbbing backside and forehead. Finding a cat sleeping a few inches away, Naruto was hit with memories from earlier. Seeing the bodies only confirmed to Naruto what had happened what had to be a few hours ago. Turning a bit green, Naruto proceeded to clean up the now unoccupied apartment, starting from the bathroom, along the walls and bloodied rug, through to the sparse living room. The room was a bit harder to clean because of the thick stench from the dead bodies and the waste ejected from the corpses upon death, couple that with the blood and you get a laundry nightmare. Upon searching through their possessions, Naruto came across a scroll in which was sealed an outfit reminiscent of a kunoichi, a Konoha hitai'ate, two pouches of kunai, shuriken and other ninja peripherals. A ninja license was last on the pile with a picture of a lively raven haired pre-teen, 'Totoko Chimitsu' dated at seven years ago, retired due to 'extenuating circumstances'. Feeling a sudden chill at that, Naruto sped up the clean up by applying the iryonin body disposal method.

The bodies going up in a myriad of varying shades of blue flames, leaving charred wood as proof that the bodies were ever there. That done, Naruto quickly left the apartment through the broken bathroom window, with the cat in tow, towards the double apartment. Gazing back solemnly at the apartment, Naruto sealed it up with the remnants of a wooden crate found nearby.

Heading back home, Naruto stole a look inside a scantily populated pub, seeing the time to be about twelve-forty five of Saturday morning. Arriving at home, with cat on tow, Naruto disrobed, quickly shuttling into the shower, Naruto scrubbed pale soft skin raw, gruesome scenes of Totoko's and her sister's deaths; close to throwing up by some of them. Feeling somewhat refreshed, if a bit pruny and sore, Naruto draped on soft blue bloomers and the same loose shirt from earlier in the day and headed to bed, towelling long red hair all the while, before setting the towel on the space heater in the living room of the fore-apartment.

'Gotta take down that wall soon.'

Padding towards the bedroom in slippers, Naruto combed the flowing mane of hair to untangle it and started braiding it from the high ponytail it was set in after towelling, all the while threading towards the room. Setting a foot through the door, one could see a bed against the wall, king sized, a clothes rack holding Naruto's sets of ninja wear, a mini dresser for undergarments and such, a full length mirror, a table and chair against the medium sized window, and a stand for some weapons of the ninja craft, and a shelf holding books on medicine, anatomy, pressure points, some manga and textbooks from school. There was however a new addition to the room, a dusty blonde cat with three black stripes along it's back and two running from it's ears to it's nose. Its glowing, blue slanted eyes pinned Naruto with a stare as if in examination, then it stood on its paws and minced over to Naruto, hopping down from the bed and rubbing against Naruto's leg while purring.

"Ah! Sorry neko-chan, almost forgot about you. You're still here ne? Do you want to stay with me?" Naruto asked after leaning down to pick the cat up and cooing at it. When it started licking Naruto's nose, that was deemed as an affirmative. Giggling, Naruto gave in.

"Fine, you can stay, but no funny business alright? Now what to name you." Holding the cat in one arm, Naruto lifted its tail check its gender. "You're a girl eh? Eto... what will i name you?" Naruto thought aloud. 'Totoko' flashed into Naruto's mind, sobering a lifted mood. "I'll name you Totoko, in memory of where I found you." Saying a quick prayer in respect for the dead, Naruto moved back to the bathroom with Totoko in folded arms. 'Totoko-chan, you stink!'. Suffice to say, Naruto learnt the joys of being a pet owner.

After the bath, a partially drenched and frazzled Naruto trudged out with Totoko in tow. After towelling _again,_ Naruto let down long, flowing hair from its ponytail, and smoothed it out with a hairbrush for the second time that hour.

"Never again, NEVER AGAIN!" Naruto ground out at a clean, blonde Totoko, who looked as apologetic as any cat could get. Changing out the wet shirt for a clean one from the dresser, Naruto piled hair into a fuzzy, black and red nightcap, prepared a pillow for Totoko to sleep on, turned down the lights, pulled on the covers, and glanced at the wall clock, which read three- twenty seven.

Soon falling asleep, Naruto dreamt of being a powerful nin, fighting villains with a five-foot five-inch blade with a larger Totoko. 'Die, villain, DIE.' Then the dream got progressively darker, almost nightmarish:

_Ninjas were dashing about trying to stave off an invading force of rival ninjas. They were losing lives by the dozen on each side, civilians impaled by sleeper agents, children crushed under caved in buildings and rival jutsu's. Parents screaming and running about like headless chickens, searching for their legacies, People being immolated in the blink of an eye by both sides. Neither side refusing to back down; one side fighting for the home, the other for the glory of their leader, a shadow with gleaming yellow orbs and his henchmen: a shorter figure with glasses gleaming in reflection of light and the other an average sized male with malicious fiery orange eyes, all directing their attention toward the feminine silhouette that was Naruto. Trying to rescue everyone in sight, Naruto fought and fought and fought, desperately cutting down an unrelenting horde of men and mutant alike, Totoko clawing, hissing and spewing wind and fire in tandem with Naruto's attacks. Suddenly they stopped coming, instead backing away and making a pathway; the shadowed form of a young man with glowing orange eyes making his way through. He stopped, then grinned, exposing sharp, dangerous canines which contrasted against his shadowed face. _**"I WILST HAVE MY REVENGE, AKA NO KIZU."** He spat out the name with disdain, **"THOU HELDEST ME AGAINST **_**MY**_** WILL, BUT NOW, THE PRISONER BECOMES MASTER TO THE WARDEN."** He boasted. "Shut up, Kurama." _Came the strong voice of the 'Aka no Kizu'. It was a steely treble but pleasant to the._ "I had no part in your imprisonment, it was circumstance-" **"I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR ATTEMPTS AT PLACATING ME, WHELP. FINISH WHAT THOU STARTED, MINIONS." **_The soldiers charged, but Naruto fought with valour. Hundreds of bodies later, Naruto was dealing with two muscular mutants. Upon defeating them, Naruto was struck from behind by a clawed fist; folded in half by the blow, Naruto rocketed away and smashed against a boulder, cratering it in a ten meter wide depression. _

_Hearing ferocious snarling, Naruto peeked up through bloody blonde bangs and a black eye to see the shadowed man holding Totoko in his fist, before brutally side swiping the large feline; dislocating it's neck in one blow, then tossing Naruto's faithful companion away, like one would a piece of trash. _"TOTOKO!" _Naruto, ignoring injury, rushed at the shadow, intending to cleave through his head with the long curved sword. He grinned, then his form flickered. Naruto felt a blinding surge of pain from the side before being blown through a building, shattering support beams, columns and walls before landing on the other side. Before Naruto could land, a foot shot down and redirected the flight path toward the oh-so-HARD ground. _

_A form loomed above Naruto's barely conscious frame, grinning impishly. _**"WHAT DOST THOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, INSOLENT THORN-IN-MY-SIDE." **_Naruto moaned in pain._ **"SHI-NÉ!" **_He screamed as he stabbed down with a speared hand._

Before he could stab down, something wet licked at Naruto's cheek, waking a trembling ten year old child from the first nightmare in a long time. Panting and trembling with teary eyes, Naruto nuzzled against Totoko, sobbing a little, then drifting back to a peaceful sleep. Totoko looked at her new owner, pawed at Naruto's face, then curled up into a ball and fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

Chapter end.

A/N: So that is the end of this chapter. What is with the group of genin strolling into Naruto's path on the way home? Who is Sanada Michiko? Who was Totoko Chimitsu? What is the cat's purpose in this story? Why do you suck at dialogue? Why is there not enough action and general BAMFness? I am sure these are some of the valid questions you want to ask (ask again as a review, please), they might be answered in the next chapter, so read on. Oh! Please _do_ review, less than thirty seconds, so why not? sorry for awful writing and engrish.

_**Stories/Authors to Read:**_

-**Noodlehammer** (i recommend all, if you want to understand the series) -Author

-**Henge- Underneath the Underneath**\- cool story, but dude has not updated as at the time i'm writing this since 24 Dec 2014.

-**The cure for lonliness** (**DarkSmokePuncher**?)- Good read; about another aspect of the KageBunshin- Multiple Personalities in the same flesh with corporeal forms

-**Tis Femina** by **Sythe**(?)- Naruto, time travel, juubi, eating people whole, Uchiha conspiracies, creepy Hashirama, bad ass samurai, nezumi, Oyabun. Lovely story, but the author has little time to update.

-**NeonZangetsu**\- three hundred-ish stories, lot of crossovers(my favourite- Naruto x Mass Effect).

-**The Noble Hermit** by **crimsonxAEGIS**\- very good bleach x Naruto Xover, even though it is a harem, the bad stuff is few and far between.

-**Depths Of my Despair: RE **by **BeastOfYouth**: awesome fic, nice intro, Naruto x Bleach. 'Tis only one chapter so far, but it is new, so give it some time eh?

That is all for now folks, come again when i have inspiration. And please, _please, _REVIEW. _**REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4- UhLove?

**I'm so sorry for the _really really_ late update, but instead of making excuses about how tough my new school is, I'm posting this as an apology.**

**Not that updates will be coming so frequently, mind you, but the blue moon will shine more frequently.**

**This chapter is a little...weird, and i promise, all chapters from now on are dedicated to fuck with your psyche, NO VASELINE.**

**On you go.**

* * *

In a dark cave, far away from Konoha proper and beneath a small hill, an upstart chuunin was putting into practice what his sensei had shown him a few weeks earlier. He wanted it to be a surprise, his trump card if you will, against his team mates in their weekly spars, most especially that limp dicked fuck boy that claimed to be his team's leader. And also to show off in front of his longhaired other teammate Kaede. Thinking of his big brown eyes, soft pink lips, and enchanting voice.

He adjusted himself in his pants, blushing as he did so.

He focused at the task at hand,

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He suddenly felt very faint, falling on one knee. But he knew his efforts were not in vain, as a hand popped out of the cloud to help him to his feet. Grinning, he grasped the offered hand and was pulled to his feet by himself.

He dusted the seat of his pants, before he started inspecting his doppelgänger. He wasn't as freaked out as he thought he would be, seeing an exact copy of himself manifest. Slowly, a grin tore its way across his face, his dreams of trouncing that suicide wanker would come to fruition, he would show up that assclown.

While he was patting himself on the back, literally, he and his clone noticed a pink...thing working its way towards them. It looked kind of like a rabbit, without fur, and only two limbs which were its front paws. It did look kind of cute though, with its squinted eyes, and the eerie way it shuffled forward had its own appeal.

Both original and copy bent down to get a closer look at the animal. The clone suddenly backed away, a horrified panicky expression frozen on its face, before it suddenly dispelled, bitch slapping the original with a mild headache and a feeling of cold terror racing through his body. The memory the clone transferred was of a silver streak darting out from the harmless looking freak of nature, and a feeling of being split in two.

He pulled a kunai from the pouch on his right thigh, intent on ending whatever this thing was, only to meet glowing red eyes that were too large for the head they glared out from.

The last thing he would remember would be choking on the creature which was squirming its way down his throat.

His last thought, "I'll never be able to show up that fucker..."

Red glowing eyes stared out from a youthful face with a crooked, cold smile. A loud laugh echoed out in the relative dark of the cave, as the red eyed being stood up from its position on the ground. A red tongue peeked out between its lips as it ran its tongue over extra sharp canines.

A louder laugh echoed out, as the ground shook and cracked. Suddenly, the cave-under-a-hill collapsed on the red eyed being.

A hand poked out from the debris, then the body was pulled from the impromptu burial.

"**Heh, I should not have done that. The mending of this body wilt time take from plans I am set in motion."**

Alas, the Kyuubi is now in the sanbox.

* * *

**See if you can find the easter eggs I left in this chapter.**

**Next chapter will be...**

**I have no idea, but I'll work with the phrase 'Sea of Courage'**


	5. Chapter 5- Where art Thou oh Kyuu-san

At this point, most authors be like 'I am _never_ not finishing this'. Me, i like being practical, so I WILL _TRY_ to finish this, but i need ideas man, so just review an' lemme know how you think this should go. And please, practicality is the onus.

* * *

Naruto woke up with the vague urge to throw up, a splitting headache, and liquid fire flowed through Naruto's eyeballs.

Naruto felt both cold and hot, and mucus dripped from Naruto's right nostril.

Naruto's tummy gurgled, leading to a mad dash for the toilet.

Sounds of retching filled the double apartment. Naruto frowned at the vomit on and in her hair, also at the fact that she was experiencing what it was like to be sick for the first time in her life,

'This feels horrible' she thought.

So she did a diagnostic scan, but found nothing physically wrong, but found that her network of tenketsu was noticeably developed, well overdeveloped for her age. And that the Kyuubi's chakra had a weaker affectation on her system.

"What the...!"

She felt like she had swallowed lead. Maybe she had it wrong. She ran it again. The same result.

Her body went tense, freezing her motion.

She watched, horrified, as a crimson red, orange sized ball of chakra extricated itself from her eight triagram seal, which glowed blue from beneath the oversized shirt she had worn to sleep.

Once it had separated from her, she wobbled, nearly falling, but regained her balance quickly, to watch it blast off in the direction of the rocky range behind the Hokage mountain.

She quickly made a 'tiger' seal, locating the speeding orb which had covered itself in layers of her chakra, years of contact with the Chakra enabled her tracking it.

'You're not getting out of my range that easily!'

She scrambled. On went her goggles, gloves, thick hoodie with a metal ring at the back of her skull, pants and thick soled sandals.

She braced herself, and shredded a butterfly as she sped off in pursuit of the orb, going at high Chuunin speed, the occasional tap on a roof, keeping her momentum.

She adjusted her hair in a ponytail, which slipped through the metal ring at the back of her head to get it out of her face. It was awkward work, as this was a new jacket which she'd only worn while fitting it for her lithe frame, and combat effectiveness.

She was being practical, not vain.

'O.K maybe a little.'

Outwardly she said,

"What are you up to, Kyuubi-san?"

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder where this is going. Mayhaps over a cliff and into a volcano of pink fruit salad? Whatever. Please leave a review. Ideas are most appreciated. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6- Sea of Courage

TWO Chapters?! In A DAY? Seems that blue moon is really shining.

* * *

Kyuubi licked the blood off of it's fingers, savouring not the taste, but the act itself, it's malevolent nature on display. It suddenly felt it's eyes drawn toward a gloomy part of the forest outside the cave system, a few dozen feet from it was enjoying it's schadenfreude.

A few feet from the mouth of the dark alley, the Kyuubi heard soft whimpers and rough grunting along with an infrequent, loud smack. Curious, it slightly extended its neck to a sight that would wreak havoc on a weak willed psyche, bones popping and muscle tearing and regenerating in that one act.

A man with a shaved head covered in tattoos of a tribal owl, and he was currently raping a one armed , blond haired girl, whom he was currently asphyxiating, while licking the blood off of her stump of an arm, the arm itself lying discarded in a blood puddle by her head. He had a tattoo of the kanji for the words 'Sea' and 'Courage'.

'_**Sea of Courage? Meh.'**_

Kyuubi tilted its head, intensely studying the scene as it's body caught up with it's head, a muffled snapping of fleshy tissue and bones. The man kept on, the girl was well on her way to becoming an eggplant, her veins prominent amidst all the purple on her face.

Kyuubi split a fly in two with it's pinky then nodded to itself.

A split second was all it took, the sicko was split cleanly in two, the sick smile still on each half of his face, as he died. The Kyuubi moved it's current body toward the dying, young woman, who looked up at the red eyed figure above her.

She was in her death throes, so this would be easy, the Kyuubi thought. It leant down, it's face inches from hers, "**I have a proposal for thee**." It's teeth shimmered, a pure white reflection of what little light managed to find its way into this dark, miasmic darkness.

Scared of coming to an end to her short life, she gladly accepted the offer without even hearing what it was, in short gasps as she was obviously in pain, her voice a hoarse whisper, the impromptu amputation taking its toll. The Kyuubi, still smiling dropped the dead maniac's knife, and grabbed the discarded left arm, and put it against the stump. It traced a finger over the jagged line between the two pieces of flesh, leaving behind unblemished skin. The girl, feeling the pain lessen tried to offer her solemn gratitude, but was silenced as a finger dripping with a dark liquid thrust itself into her skull in the middle of her forehead. A dark smile saw her off as she faded. "**Heh**."

* * *

Short, yes. But, I loose focus easily, sometimes. So 5k chapters won't be coming anytime soon. Speaking of Freaky, it gets weirder from here.

Next Update... I'm iffy on on the E.T.A. Reviews make me less lazy, so, cough 'em up.


End file.
